Gallery:Professor Hershel Layton
This page is for all Media-related content about Professor Layton, himself. (e.g. Images, Music, Videos, et cetera) Images Last Specter PL4Profile01.png|Profile in Last Specter. SF Point.gif|Layton foiling Descole's plans in Last Specter. Artfile13-1.png Descole and layton specter.PNG|Layton confronting Descole. Descole Rising.png|Descole climbing into the Master Specter. Descole's Specter Attack.png|Layton and crew fleeing from the Master Specter. Artfile06.png Artfile14.png Clark.jpg artfile11.png Artfile21.png|3 years later after the Last Specter Eternal Diva Layton Teaching.jpeg|Layton teaching. Professor Layton's Class.PNG|The students in Professor Layton's archaeology class. Point of Doom.jpg|Foiling Don Paolo's plans in Eternal Diva. Tumblr lep9gwdVMs1qzg5ono1 500.png|Luke and Layton watching The Eternal Diva. Tumblr llpnq9cx031qcrxb2o1 500.png|Luke and Layton listening to The Eternal Diva. professor_layton_and_the_eternal_diva_preview.jpg|Professor Layton in Eternal Diva. Laytontells.jpg|"The seal shows not 2 songs but 3, Descole!" Tumblr lgs0l8lzPd1qhomf6o1 500.jpg Tumblr le0cvfRD7s1qe2dxxo1 500.png|"Even a true gentleman needs to get some exercise." layton02resize.jpg|Layton pulling out a record of "The Eternal Diva". It'sTimeToDuel!1.png|The sword and pipe fight Descole Layton Duel 2.png Descole Layton Duel 3.png Descole Layton Duel 4.png Descole Layton Duel 5.png Descole Layton Duel 6.png Descole Layton Duel 7.png Schrader&layton.jpg|Professor Layton and Dr. Schrader taking a tour of Ambrosia Sleepingbytheboat.png savingyou.png|Saving Luke photo.png|Layton and Luke saving Janice Tumblr mzn00m0MXt1qgqrobo1 500.gif Miracle Mask Young lando and young layton fencing.PNG|Young Randall and Young Layton fencing. Young layton fencing outfit.PNG|Young Layton in his fencing outfit. Fixing.PNG|Young Layton fixing his clothes after fencing. Lando without glasses.PNG|Layton and Randall. Layton i will not let go!.PNG|"Randall! I can't hold on. . ." Surrounded.PNG|Layton and Randall surrounded. Lando and layton.PNG|Randall and Layton side by side. Layton, emmy, luke mask of miracle.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy at Monte d'Or. Sharon visited.PNG|Layton and Luke visiting Angela. Layton, luke and emmy.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy. Rollercoaster.PNG|In a rollercoaster. Layton luke and sharon seeing.PNG|Layton, Luke and Angela. Epic.jpg|Layton, pointing in Miracle Mask. MM_credits_6.jpg MM_credits_7.jpg MM_credits_8.jpg MM_credits_10.jpg MM_credits_11.jpg MM_credits_12.jpg MM_credits_13.jpg MM_credits_15.jpg MM_credits_16.jpg Curious Village Layton driving.png|Layton sitting in the Laytonmobile. Cv6.png Discussion in the Laytonmobile.png|Layton and Luke discussing Baron Reinhold's death. Curiousvillagegroup.jpg|Layton conversing with Inspector Chelmey. Diabolical Box DB Layton - 'No Luke! Let him go!'.PNG|''"No, Luke! Let him go!"'' - Scene from the Diabolical Box. Tumblr lbova6v45I1qzg3o9o1 500.jpg|Luke and Layton aboard the Molentary Express. Folsense Train Ticket.jpg|Layton holding a Molentary Express ticket. Laytonsword.png|The professor picking the right sword. Layton_and_Luke_tied_up.png Tense Layton.gif|Watching Herzen Castle's chandilier collapse DB Credits 5.gif DB Credits 6.gif DB Credits 8.gif DB Credits 10.gif DB Credits 11.gif tumblr_mq5v8vQIMa1qjrl2ho1_500.gif|Layton watching Luke bounce on the Molentary Express's seat. Unwound Future Young Layton.PNG|Young Professor Layton (Age: 27). Hershel and Claire (Smaller Version).PNG|Young Layton and Claire together. badass_layton_by_chrono_penguin-d2zymc9.jpg|The Slot Machine Gun scene in the Unwound Future. laytonflora.png|A relieved Flora embracing Layton after her ordeal. CliveSad.png|Layton and Clive in front of the Institute of Polydimensional Research. CliveSad2.png|Layton comforts Clive after the explosion. UFCredits6.png UFCredits8.png UFCredits9.png UFCredits13.png UFCredits16.png UFCredits17.png UFCredits19.png UFCredits21.png 120px-Young Layton and Claire-1-.png vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 100px-Professor_Layton.jpg|Profile picture in Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban. Out the window.jpg|From VS Gyakuten Saiban trailer. LaytonAvatar.png|Layton's trial avatar Miscellaneous Layton.jpg|Professor Layton and Luke. Layton1.png|In Curious Village. LaytonUF.png|In Unwound Future. Layton_and_Luke_AL.png|In Azran Legacy Layton_Everybody_Golf_2017.png|In Everybody Golf 2017 Img_chara02.png|In Curious Village EXHD Layton_DB_EXHD.png|In Diabolical Box EXHD YoungLayton.png|Hershel Layton, 17 years old. Laytonhorseriding.png|Layton riding a horse. PL1Profile01.png|Profile in Curious Village. PL2Profile01.png|Profile in Diabolical Box. PL3Profile01.png|Profile 1 in Unwound Future. PL3Profile84.png|Profile 2 in Unwound Future. Professor Layton Curious Village Concept Art 1.PNG|Concept art of Professor Layton. Some Layton Concept.gif|Concept art of Layton's figure. More Layton Concept.png|Concept art of Layton with Luke. LaytonCorrect.png|Correct answer. LaytonIncorrect.png|Incorrect answer. Layton3DSMii.png|Layton's official Mii, made on the 3DS. YoungLayton3DSMii.png sklscan4.png|Layton Reference Sheet. Sklscan5.png.png|Layton Hatless Reference Sheet. Sklscan6.jpg Sklscan7.png Sklscan8.png Sklscan9.png skl13.png|Young Layton Reference. Mask of miracle.jpg|Concept height comparison chart. LaytonSig.png|Professor Layton's official signature Layton Artbook Commemorative Illustation 2.png|Illustration from 'The World of Professor Layton'. Curious_Village_EXHD_Wallpaper.jpg Layton in Mystery-Solving Files.png|Layton in the Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files anime. Professor_Layton_Anime_Concept.jpg|Layton Concept Art in the Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files anime. Media Videos Music Hershel Layton